Una historia de tantas
by orenji hokage
Summary: Una historia diferente donde las clases sociales a veces son un obstáculo para que dos personas se unan; es un cuento algo distinto a los demás ya que Naruto y sus amigos son normales y eso... es un Shikasasu y espero que les guste


**Hola chicos!  
**

Aquí les traigo otra historia totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito, trata de una vida más normal entre Naruto y sus amigos; tienen manerismos al hablar y ese tipo de cosas, por lo que era mi temor el no saber cómo la iban a tomar; pero cruzo los dedos para que lo tomen a bien ^^; es una historia con parejas yaoi, con parejas normales y eso; pero principalmente es un Shikasasu. Espero que les guste... ^^

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**1. Cuando te conocí**

Había amanecido nublado y con una suave brisa que se dejaba sentir fría; había estado lloviendo toda la noche y por lo que se podía ver, iba a ser un día fresco y agradable. Se podía ver a algunas personas yendo hacia el mercado para abastecer lo que necesitaban mientras algunas más iban a trabajar y algunos chicos jugaban en la calle algún partido de fútbol o algunos lavaban sus autos. La colonia se dividía en dos sectores, en el sector que se encontraba en lo más alto de la ciudad era el lugar en donde vivían los de la clase alta, las personas que no sufrían de problemas económicos y que podían vivir holgadamente sin preocupaciones; mientras en la parte baja de la ciudad, vivían los de la clase media y baja, personas que debían buscar empleo para poder mantener a sus familias, pagar las necesidades básicas del hogar y con sacrificios, de hacerse de algunos gustos que aunque no fueran necesarios, eran indispensables para la diversión o para tener al menos, algo en que distraerse. Nuestra historia comienza con un chico que vive en la parte baja de la colonia, lo cual lo hace miembro de una familia de clase media; y es llamado Shikamaru, él es un muchacho bastante tranquilo, le gusta de la música, ver televisión y salir con sus amigos Choji, Tenten, Neji y otros más. Siempre usa su cabello recogido en una coleta pues no le gusta traer el cabello en la cara, y le encantan los juegos que los mismos adultos usan para divertirse, razón por la que sus amigos se la pasan burlándose de él, ya que en lugar de jugar o divertirse con los juegos de vídeo, que a veces sí que lo hacía, la mayor parte siempre prefería el jugar cosas de estrategia cómo el ajedrez o el go.

Esa tarde de sábado, Shikamaru se encontraba aceitando la cadena de su bicicleta ya que la usaba para ir a la escuela o para pasear o para que fuera lo que la usara; Shikamaru era un chico bastante cuidadoso con sus cosas, pues sabía lo que batallaban sus padres por comprárselas, así que siempre trataba de que su bicicleta estuviera al cien. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio que no había ningún indicio de que fuera a cambiar a soleado y sonrió; a Shikamaru le gustaban los días nublados y frescos, pues cómo no tenían aire lavado o clima en su casa, solo un abanico, era que agradecía el que el clima estuviera así, ya que al menos no se sofocaba de calor en las noches; sonrió y siguió haciéndole cuidados a su bicicleta cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo Choji. Éste era un chico de complexión gruesa, le gustaba mucho de comer cosas buenas y era una persona muy noble y gentil; sus padres lo querían mucho y casi siempre su madre le hacía su comida favorita; sobre todo cuando salía con buenas calificaciones de la escuela, se podía decir que Choji era muy feliz, salvo por una cosa que lo estaba inquietando desde la tarde del viernes y eso era que su plataforma de juegos de vídeo estaba dañada y cómo no tenía, por el momento, dinero para repararla; había hablado con su amigo Naruto, el cuál vivía en la parte alta de la colonia. Ese chico a pesar de que vivía en condiciones por demás altas y acomodadas económicamente hablando, igual le gustaba juntarse con personas de todo ámbito, para Naruto todos eran iguales y no había clases altas ni medias ni bajas, para él todos eran habitantes de este mundo, así que a todos los trataba bien y sobre todo, trataba de llevarse mejor con los que eran sus amigos. Choji lo había conocido cierto día que había ido a jugar máquinas al centro de la ciudad, y ahí había visto a Naruto, también jugando; se le había hecho extraño a Choji ya que él sabía perfectamente que el chico rubio era hijo de un reconocido empresario en la ciudad. Choji frunció la nariz y fue a hablarle y preguntarle que hacía ahí, pero al escuchar la respuesta sencilla de Naruto pudo comprobar que realmente el chico era alguien sencillo y fácilmente se hicieron de una amistad que hasta ese día, seguía funcionando bastante bien. Así que cómo Choji no tenía dinero para reparar su juego, Naruto se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarle, ya que tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a arreglar computadoras, televisores y cosas así y éste le iba a cobrar casi nada por repararle la maquina. Choji había aceptado encantado y esa tarde de sábado se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo Shikamaru para que le acompañara a dónde vivía Naruto para lo que habían acordado. Shikamaru estaba en el patio delantero de su casa, limpiando su bicicleta cuando escuchó que alguien había abierto el portón, volteo encontrándose el rostro risueño de Choji.

-Hey, Choji -le sonrió y siguió limpiando su bicicleta- llegas temprano, mi madre aún no hace la cena.

-No vine a cenar Shikamaru -se sentó en el piso a un lado del chico- vine por ti porque quiero que me acompañes a la casa de un amigo.

-¿Y necesitas niñera para ir o qué wey? -preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

-No es eso idiota, es que quiero que me acompañes porqué es hasta arriba, allá donde viven los ricos...

-No mames, hasta allá? -preguntó con cara de fatiga- está bien empinada la calle para ir en bicicleta Choji, no manches, que hueva ir hasta allá arriba...

-Es que necesito ir Shikamaru -le dijo casi en súplica.

-¿Y para que quieres ir?

-Quedé con un amigo para que me ayudara a arreglar mi "play" -suspiró- el viernes en la tarde ya no quiso funcionar y Naruto me dijo que él conocía a alguien que podía arreglármelo y barato -le volvió a suplicar- ándale Shikamaru, no seas huevón y acompáñame!

-¿Y quién es ese tal Naruto? -le preguntó ya poniéndose de pie y guardando las cosas que tenía afuera para arreglar su bicicleta- tiene un nombre bastante estúpido.

-Pues es mi amigo, ya te dije -Choji suspiró y se rascó la cabeza- lo conocí hace tiempo, es el hijo del dueño de los restaurantes "Konoha", Shika -así le decía de cariño a su amigo.

-¿De los "Konoha"? -se sorprendió bastante Shikamaru- ¿el restaurante ese famoso?

-Sí-le sonrió.

-¿Y tú que diablos haces de amigo de él, wey? -le preguntó incrédulo- ese tipo ha de ser todo un hígado! Está podrido en dinero... ¿estás seguro de eso Choji? -le tocó la frente- ¿no te habrás atragantado con la comida y te ha hecho alucinar cosa que no son!

-No digas babosadas idiota -le quitó la mano- te estoy diciendo que lo conocí hace tiempo, un día que me fui a jugar a las máquinas allá por el centro de la ciudad y si vieras Shikamaru -se sonrió el chico- es bastante sencillo, si lo conoces te darás cuenta de que no miento.

-No me la creo... -le respondió cruzado de brazos y con desconfianza.

-Bueno, me importa un pito sí me crees o no wey, ¿me vas a acompañar o no? -le preguntó.

-Está bien, te acompaño -aventó el trapo hacia un rincón del patio- nada más porque soy tu amigo, si no te dejaba que te fueras tu solo...

-Qué huevas eres Shikamaru -le dijo Choji mientras salía y se sentaba en su bicicleta- te arrastra la flojera wey...

-Bueno, muy mi problema -le respondió y gritó hacia su casa- ¡Al rato vengo madre!

-¡No llegues tarde Shikamaru que tienes que hacer tus deberes!- le ordenó y Shikamaru torció la boca.

-¿Cuáles deberes vas a hacer Shika? -le preguntó Choji con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tengo que ordenar mi cuarto... -dijo con mala cara- ... me lleva, mi madre se la pasa gritando y sermoneando todo el día, al igual que las chavas de la escuela que sólo se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo frente al espejo y mandando a todos los babosos que se dejan... en serio que nunca las voy a entender...

-Pues yo no se cómo le vas a hacer entonces para casarte -le sonrió- deberías dejar de ser tan enojón y tratar de aliarte con una chava, mira yo, ya estoy empezando a hablarle a Tenten -le platicó mientras iban en bicicleta por la calle- hace unos días me dijo que yo le caía muy bien.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó burlón- ¿fue cuando le pasaste la tarea o cuando wey?

-No es verdad -se ofendió- ella solita me lo dijo y yo le sonreí -suspiró- Tenten es muy bonita, ¿verdad Shika?

-Sí las mujeres son bonitas les falta cerebro y si tienen cerebro son feas, nunca existe una combinación perfecta Choji- dijo y el chico se rió.

-Eres un amargado Shikamaru, por eso nunca vas a tener novia wey.

-No la necesito todavía... -suspiró fastidiado- la empezaré a buscar cuando quiera casarme, antes no. Ya bastante tengo con aguantar a mi madre como para echarme encima otra mujer... solo se la pasan hablando, quejándose y preguntando sí están gordas o flacas, o bonitas o feas... y esas preguntas son demasiado estúpidas para mí, todas ellas son superficiales... son un problema, nunca las voy a entender.

-Hablas como un completo amargado Shikamaru -le sonrió Choji- será mejor que no sigas hablando o te vas a morder la lengua y terminarás con novia más pronto que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Bah...

Pronto llegaron a lo que era dónde empezaba el sector de los de la alta sociedad; los dos chicos se quedaban admirados por lo diferente que era de dónde vivían ellos, las calles estaban bastante amplias y limpias, las banquetas eran igual de amplias y había plazas grandes y muy bien cuidadas en la colonia; se podían ver puros autos lujosos y alguno que otro deportivo y las casas no eran casas, eran mansiones o residencias, con enormes y hermosos patios que harían envidiar a cualquiera.

-Qué casas tan enormes Choji -exclamó Shikamaru al verse rodeado de tanto lujo- mi casa muy apenas sí es la mitad del patio de la mayoría de aquí wey.

-La vida de los ricos Shika -suspiró Choji y sonrió al ver a lo lejos la cabeza rubia de su amigo- mira Shikamaru, allá está Naruto y parece que tiene compañía- Shikamaru fijo la vista y sí, ahí estaba Naruto, platicando muy divertido afuera de su casa y siendo acompañado por un chico de cabello negro y de un bonito cuerpo; Shikamaru había pensado que era una chica al verle por detrás pero ya que hubieron llegado pudo verlo de frente dándose cuenta de que era un muchacho, de facciones finas y de una mirada bastante altiva y misteriosa. Shikamaru se empezó a sentir incómodo nada más de llegar con ellos.

-Eh, Naruto -saludó Choji al rubio que le sonreía amistoso.

-Choji! -lo saludó- que bueno que has venido dattebayo, chequé tu mensaje en la contestadora y ya le hablé a mi amigo para que nos ayude, ¿qué le pasó a tu juego?

-Pues no sé, de repente ya no quiso jalar... -dijo todo triste señalando a su mochila que era donde llevaba el aparato- ¿crees que pueda arreglarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí -le sonrió y sus ojos se fueron hacia Shikamaru que tenía la cara de fastidio y flojera- ¿es tu amigo?

-Ah es cierto -sonrió Choji- te presento a Shikamaru, vive allá por mi casa, vamos juntos a la escuela.

-Hola Shikamaru -le sonrió Naruto con alegría.

-Qué hay... -le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Miren, él es mi amigo, se llama Sasuke -tanto Choji como Shikamaru voltearon a ver al susodicho, el pelinegro estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada de fastidio igual que la de Shikamaru; aunque eso sí, el muchacho dejaba ver en él un aura de misterio que lo hacía una persona enigmática y alguien difícil de ignorar; en otras palabras, Sasuke era un chico bastante guapo.

-Qué onda Sasuke -lo saludó Choji, el pelinegro solo le arqueó una ceja y miró hacia otro lado, cosa que encabritó a Shikamaru.

-Tenemos que movernos Choji -le dijo molesto Shikamaru a su amigo- te recuerdo que no tengo mucho tiempo- y es que el chico ya quería irse de ahí, le caía bastante mal el amigo de Naruto y ya se sentía incómodo de más.

-¿Tienen prisa? -les preguntó Naruto de manera amable.

-Es que la ma... -Shikamaru le dio un pisotón a Choji interrumpiéndolo para que no lo pusiera en evidencia- digo, la ma...ñana estaba muy nublada, y no queremos que nos pesque el agua... -sonrió apenado- tu sabes que tenemos que devolvernos hasta la casa y sí no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar empapados.

-Ya veo... -respondió Naruto extrañado ante aquella excusa viendo cómo Shikamaru no dejaba de ver a Sasuke con malos modos y Sasuke seguía ignorando al par de amigos de Naruto, en verdad que el rubio nunca iba a entender el porqué las personas hacían tantas diferencias unas de otras, sí al final, todos eramos iguales- bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, mi amigo vive a unas cuadras de aquí, si quieren vamos para que se los presente y así cada vez que necesiten algo, solo vayan a verlo, dattebayo.

-¿Y cuánto cobra tu amigo por hacer los "favores"? -preguntó de muy malos modos Shikamaru haciendo que Choji se sonrojara por la pena y Naruto lo mirara extrañado; Sasuke ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarlos.

-Pues no mucho, yo hable con él y le dije que eran mis amigos y me dijo que iba a cobrarles menos -Naruto sonrió tratando de calmar un poco el mal humor en Shikamaru- en sí, no cobra tanto...

-Lo que tu consideres "menos" puede que no sea lo mismo que consideramos Choji y yo, quizás sea poco para ti pero para nosotros tal vez sea bastante... -volvió a responder Shikamaru haciendo que Choji se mordiera los labios y deseara que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Bueno -Naruto se rascó la cabeza nervioso- sí creen que lo que les vaya a cobrar es mucho, yo con gusto les pongo la mitad -les sonrió y ya Choji estaba completamente rojo.

-No nos gusta la caridad... -respondió Shikamaru y Choji le metió ahora un codazo para que ya se callara.

-No te preocupes Naruto -le sonrió, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron y Choji se puso peor de apenado- es que mi amigo tiene problemas de diabetes y por todo hace corajes.

-¿Qué babosadas estás diciendo? -preguntó Shikamaru pero Choji le metió otro codazo.

-Con gusto iré con tu amigo y no te preocupes, no necesito que me ayudes, yo puedo pagarlo, gracias de cualquier manera Naruto -le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, solo Sasuke seguía viendo de mala manera a Shikamaru y éste miraba a Choji con ganas de golpearle- sólo dime en dónde mero es que vive tu amigo.

-Sí quieres vamos, yo los llevo para que no tengan problemas- se ofreció voluntario haciendo que Choji sonriera y que Shikamaru y Sasuke fruncieran la nariz- de hecho no vive muy lejos, pero como quiera los llevo, además, ya tenía tiempo sin verte Choji y tenía ganas de platicar contigo, tebayo!- sonrió y a Choji le cayó muy en gracia eso, y es que Naruto tenía un alma sencilla y noble y esto hacía que fuera una persona muy fácil de tratar.

-Claro, sólo dinos donde podemos guardar las bicicletas? -le preguntó Choji pues no quería dejarlas ahí solas en la calle. Naruto sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no me acordaba que traían las bicicletas, tebayo! -dijo y abrió el portón de la cochera de su residencia- pueden ponerlas aquí mientras- les dijo. Choji y Shikamaru se metieron a la cochera y vieron cuanto mucho dos autos elegantes y uno deportivo aparcados en la enorme cochera, ambos se miraron a los ojos admirados por las posesiones que tenía la familia del rubio y salieron de ahí.

-Gracias Naruto.

-No tienes que agradecerme Choji -le sonrió- bien, vamos a casa de Kakashi!

-¿Así se llama tu amigo? -preguntó Shikamaru llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Sí, es conocido también de mi padre, y aunque es más joven que él y más grande que yo, igual nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad Sasuke? -el pelinegro siguió con su mirada de aburrimiento.

-Sí... -fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Etto... bueno, es que yo lo conozco más porque Kakashi va más seguido a mi casa, dattebayo. -siguió diciendo el rubio.

-Ya veo... -dijo Shikamaru, miró a Naruto con su sonrisa y luego miró a Sasuke con su cara de pocos amigos; Shikamaru ahora veía que Choji tenía razón, Naruto era un chico sencillo pero el que no le simpatizaba en nada era Sasuke, seguro que lo que tenía de "bonito" lo tenía de farsante.

-Mira Choji! -señalo de pronto Naruto mientras caminaban por la cera y apuntaba hacia una enorme casa blanca- allá es dónde vive Sakura!

-¿Sakura? -le preguntó Choji- ¿la chavita que te gusta?

-Sí!- sonrió enamorado para luego hablarle en voz baja, solo para que él lo escuchara- y aunque Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke, yo sé que terminará conmigo, dattebayo!

-Yo también quisiera tener tu mismo ánimo, Naruto!- le sonrió Choji, mientras, detrás de ellos caminaban a la par Sasuke y Shikamaru, ambos tratando de no verse y aguantar hasta llegar a la casa de Kakashi. Shikamaru vio muy a su pesar que Choji iba conversando muy divertido con Naruto y en cambio él, tenía que aguantar al amigo amargado del rubio. Suspiró, siempre a él le tocaba lidiar con los problemas, cuando no eran las mujeres, eran los chicos con problemas de actitud.

-Oi, entonces tu también vives por aquí... -le dijo tratando de hablar algo y romper el silencio incómodo. Sasuke lo miró de reojo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-... sí...

-Ya veo... -musitó Shikamaru entre dientes- ¿a qué escuela van tu y tu amigo?

-... es un colegio privado... -dijo en un tono presumido, Shikamaru giró los ojos.

-Bueno, a qué puto colegio van? -preguntó espantando a Sasuke que lo miró ofendido.

-Qué te importa, naco de mierda -le respondió y se adelantó hasta quedar a la par de Naruto dejando a Shikamaru con el estómago revuelto por el coraje. Choji y Naruto miraron a Sasuke ya caminando con ellos a la par y voltearon de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Shikamaru con la palabra odio escrita por toda la cara.

-No te quedes atrás, Shika- le trató de sonreír Choji aunque la verdad era que no sabía porqué traía esa cara su amigo- vente con nosotros.

-Así estoy bien... -le respondió con la voz gutural y casi sobrenatural que hicieron que Choji y Naruto se miraran entre sí, solo Sasuke seguía igual de ofendido.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio de cuatro o cinco pisos y el cual parecía que eran apartamentos; en el segundo piso había un letrero que decía "El Colmillo Blanco" se reparan toda clase de aparatos eléctricos. Choji sonrió pensando que pronto se terminaría su sufrir y podría seguir jugando hasta más allá de medianoche en su cuarto con su amada consola; volteó a ver a Naruto.

-¿Es aquí Naruto?

-Sí Choji -le sonrió- los voy a presentar con Kakashi y van a ver que es una persona sencilla, estoy seguro de que le van a caer muy bien, dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto emocionado de poder aumentar más su número de amigos. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, y tocar en la puerta de dicho apartamento donde vivía Kakashi. No esperaron mucho tiempo cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron a un muchacho de cabello blanco y con un rostro de despreocupación que solo con verle, ya caía bien; tenía la sangre muy liviana. Choji sonrió al igual que Shikamaru, sí es que se podía nombrar sonrisa lo que tenía en la cara. Kakashi los miró y sonrió.

-Oi, Naruto, veo que viniste con nuevos amigos.

-Sí, Kakashi -le puso la mano en el hombro a Choji- él es Choji y él es Shikamaru, ambos son mis amigos, dattebayo!

-Ya veo -les sonrió Kakashi- ¿y qué necesitan chicos?

-Venimos porque a Choji se le descompuso su aparato de videojuego y queremos ver sí tu puedes componerlo, tebayo!

-Pues vamos a darle vistazo para ver que es lo que tiene, pásenle chicos -Kakashi les abrió la puerta para que pasaran. Su departamento era amplio y estaba amueblado de manera moderna, y al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, se podía ver que Kakashi también estaba bien acomodado; los invitó a sentarse mientras revisaba la máquina- tomen asiento por favor.

-Claro- sonrió Naruto y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Choji, Shikamaru tuvo que sentarse al lado de Sasuke muy a su pesar.

-Voy a checarlo y ahorita les digo -les dijo Kakashi y dejó solos a los chicos mientras iba a checar el aparato.

-Bonito departamento -exclamó Choji viendo el lugar; Shikamaru giró los ojos.

-A Kakashi le falta poco para terminar la universidad -les platicó Naruto- y le gusta mucho lo de la electrónica, robótica y ese tipo de cosas, yo prefiero estudiar otra carrera... cómo... -se puso pensativo- ... qué difícil, la verdad que no sé ni que estudiar todavía, tebayo!

-A mí me gustaría estudiar gastronomía -dijo Choji con una sonrisa- me gustaría abrir un restaurante.

-Cómo mi padre -sonrió Naruto.

-Pero hay de calidad a calidad... -musitó Sasuke ofendiendo a Choji y enrabietando aún más a Shikamaru.

-Se come igual tanto en Japón cómo en América y lo que hace distinto a un restaurante de otro no es la gente que lo frecuenta sino la calidad de lo que ofrece... -dijo viendo con coraje a Sasuke- y no importa que éste ubicado en un lugar de prestigio o no, lo que cuenta es la sazón del cocinero y el corazón con el que trabaja; porque puede tener toda la elegancia pero cocinar con el culo, y hacer todo desabrido... pero claro, quizás a los ricos les guste más el sabor del papel como los billetes al sabor del corazón que es lo que ofrece la mayoría de los lugares de nuestra condición...

-Esas son puras pend... -la voz de Kakashi interrumpió a Sasuke.

-Ya lo chequé chicos y solo falta cambiarle una pieza, para que vuelva a funcionar normal- dijo viendo las miradas mortales que se lanzaban Shikamaru y Sasuke y las de preocupación que tenían Choji y Naruto- ¿está todo bien?

-Sí -respondió Naruto rápidamente- y, ¿tienes esa pieza aquí, dattebayo?

-Claro -les sonrió- ya se la cambié...

-¿Cuánto va a ser? -preguntó Choji esperando poder completar con lo que llevaba en su cartera.

-Vamos chicos, no es nada -les sonrió- ya saben que mientras pueda ayudar, lo haré; además también son mis amigos, no?

-Gracias!- respondió alegremente Choji.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos Kakashi- se despidió Naruto con una amigable sonrisa- a ver sí quedamos de ir al cine un día, dattebayo!

-Claro, me gustaría -les sonrió- y, Sasuke -dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro- dile a Itachi que le llamo en la noche.

-Itachi salió- respondió con mala cara.

-¿Salió? -preguntó casi infartado el peliblanco.

-Está en casa de mis abuelos- le contestó y Kakashi sonrió sintiendo el corazón más tranquilo.

-Ah vaya, bueno, igual lo veré el lunes en la universidad...

-Pues nosotros ya nos vamos Kakashi -dijo ahora Naruto mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y los demás le seguían- gracias por todo, tebayo!

-No hay problema- les sonrió y vio como los chicos se alejaron.

Naruto se volvió a adelantar con Choji, dejando de nuevo atrás a Sasuke y a Shikamaru. El rubio estaba feliz de que todo hubiera acabado bien y ahora Choji tuviera su aparato arreglado y de que Kakashi no le hubiera cobrado nada -¿verdad que Kakashi es un buen amigo, dattebayo? -les preguntó. Choji sonrió.

-Ya lo creo! No me cobró nada wey!- respondió feliz.

-Se nota que vienen del sector de abajo -dijo Sasuke a Shikamaru que volteó a verlo frunciendo la nariz- vaya manera de hablar tan estúpida.

-Al menos con nuestra manera de hablar no ofendemos a nadie, no que hay otras personas que aunque se creen muy finas son una mierda en sus tratos.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, idiota?

-Lo que oíste, imbécil- le dijo y ambos chicos se regalaron unas miradas mortales que echaban rayos entre ellas.

-Eh, chicos, ¿está todo bien? -preguntó Naruto preocupado, Choji miraba a Shikamaru también sintiéndose molesto para con su amigo, ya que se estaba comportando bastante mal.

-Sí, está todo bien -respondió Shikamaru mientras Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima- es solo que estábamos hablando...

-Pues parecía que estaban enojados... -volvió a decir Naruto preocupado y aún con dudas.

-Solo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia -le sonrió Shikamaru y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke, el cual sentía que si apretaba un poco más lo estrangulaba- ¿verdad que estamos bien? -preguntó amenazante.

-... sí... -dijo Sasuke enojado, Shikamaru nada más vio que Naruto volvió a sonreír de nuevo y siguió caminando con Choji, soltó a Sasuke -no vuelvas a tocarme, imbécil- le reclamó Sasuke.

-No lo haría ni aunque tocándote cumplieras deseos, idiota -Shikamaru metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- solo quería que tu amigo se relajara... al menos él me cae bien y se nota que sí es sencillo a diferencia tuya...

-No es sencillo, es imbécil... -respondió Sasuke viendo a Shikamaru, aún podía sentir en su nariz el aroma del perfume del chico- no confundas la estupidez con la inteligencia- dijo e hizo que Shikamaru parara en seco la caminata y lo mirara atento; Sasuke al verlo, sintió que un rayo de electricidad le atravesó el estómago y su corazón al ver su mirada.

-¿Y porqué es que piensas eso? -le preguntó- por lo que veo te sientes acomplejado bajo la sombra de tu amigo, ¿no es así?

-No seas estúpido -le respondió con la nariz fruncida- yo sé escoger a mis amigos a diferencia de Naruto que a cualquier imbécil le ofrece su amistad -dijo encabritando más a Shikamaru- nosotros pertenecemos a otro nivel, uno al cual ninguno de ustedes podría siquiera aspirar un día... y eso es algo que Naruto olvida, que hay límites en esto y que el "agua de un charco" nunca podrá ser "agua potable para beber"...

-Retiro lo dicho -sonrió Shikamaru ofendido ante aquella respuesta- no te sientes acomplejado de tu amigo, más bien no puedes ni aspirar a llegar a ser su sombra, imbécil.

-Retira tus palabras -le ordenó Sasuke enojado. Naruto y Choji ya se habían detenido de nuevo observando al par de chicos discutiendo nuevamente.

-No las retiro -exclamó- y puedo también agregar que con la mentalidad tan estúpida que tienes, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte...

-Estás idiota, te olvidas que mis padres son los dueños de la compañía "Uchiha"!

-Claro, como olvidar que vivirás como zángano de las ganancias de tu padre, pero una cosa te voy a decir "chico problema", las personas se hacen de un nombre gracias al esfuerzo y trabajo de un equipo; en tu caso, dejame te explico para que tu diminuto cerebro lo entienda -Sasuke apretó los puños ofendido- sin los empleados de tu padre y sin el apoyo y trabajo de esa gente que tu insistes en decir que "no esta a tu nivel" es que tu padre tiene la posición en la que esta.

-No es gracias a ellos, estúpido, es su trabajo, lo tienen que hacer les guste o no, y además, sí mi padre está ahí es por él mismo y por nadie más.

-Piensa lo que quieras imbécil, ya me cansé de discutir contigo, ya es aburrido -dijo y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke lo miraba con odio en los ojos, le caía muy mal ese chico pobretón que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-¿Está todo bien, dattebayo? -preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Shikamaru... -dijo Choji con voz de advertencia- estás bien, verdad?

-Claro, estamos bien... solo discutíamos unos puntos de vista... -dijo y vio como siguieron caminando el par de chicos adelante de ellos, Shikamaru volvió a fijar su vista en Sasuke y vio una mirada ofendida en él.

-Retira lo que dijiste, no sabes ni mierda de lo que estás hablando...

-He, niño... -le dijo ofendiendo a Sasuke- olvidemos esto ya que veo que no llegara a ninguna parte el seguir hablando contigo... eres igual que una mujer, solo hablas para quejarte, para buscar pelea o para mandar; eres superficial igual que ellas y eso es aburrido para mí.

-¿Qué estás insinuando idiota? -le preguntó completamente ofendido de que lo hubieran comparado con una mujer.

-Piensa lo que quieras, esto ya es aburrido... -Sasuke iba a reclamar pero la voz de Naruto los volvió a interrumpir.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor, dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto al llegar y voltear atrás y ver que Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban hablando- eso me da mucho gusto, tebayo!

-Sí... -sonrió Shikamaru totalmente en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero igual, no quería hacer sentir mal a Naruto y menos el interferir entre la amistad de Choji con el rubio- ya hemos hablado.

-Es hora de irnos Shikamaru- dijo Choji viendo que todo lo que había visto Naruto era totalmente al contrario.

-Sí, tengo que llegar temprano a casa- dijo. Naruto les sonrió y abrió su cochera.

-Aquí están sus bicicletas, chicos -vio como Choji y Shikamaru entraron por ellas y salían ya para irse- cuándo vienen de nuevo para platicar?

-Quizás después -sonrió Choji. Shikamaru aún seguía viendo a Sasuke, realmente el chico era muy sexy pero era demasiado odioso y orgulloso; la voz de Choji lo hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos -Shika, qué sí mañana nos juntamos para ir a pasear?

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

-... vaya estúpido... -musitó Sasuke entre dientes.

-Que si vamos de paseo mañana, wey- le dijo Choji viendo que su amigo andaba todo distraído.

-Ah, pasear mañana... -suspiró pensando que sería otro problema con su madre y aparte que tenía que hacer sus tareas- tengo que verlo, pero la verdad no creo poder.

-¿Tienes muchos compromisos? -preguntó Naruto con cara de tristeza- en verdad me gustaría que todos saliéramos como grupo, Aun tengo muchos amigos que me gustaría que conocieran, dattebayo!

-Déjalo Naruto- dijo Sasuke mirando a Shikamaru fijamente- seguro que tendrá cita con su "novia" y la llevara a esos restaurantes que tanto dice de allá por su colonia donde todo lo hacen con el "corazón", los cuales seguro son cualquier "puestucho" de la esquina- esto lo dijo con muy mala leche, Choji miró a Shikamaru, cómo este ya tenía la vena en la frente inflamada.

-Siento informarte que no tengo novia, ya bastante tengo con aguantar el carácter de mi madre... -le respondió Shikamaru tratando de no pelear ya con el chico, ya que no quería preocupar a Naruto ni a Choji- y sí no crees lo que dije, te invito a uno, para que veas que no estoy mintiendo... -lo miró con burla- a menos de que tengas miedo de que te vean con alguien como yo, ya que cómo dije antes, se nota que tu amigo es el que razona mejor de ustedes dos.

-Eso ya lo veremos...

-Esa no es respuesta... -dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo, baka?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste,

-Bien, será el lunes después del colegio... -dijo Sasuke bastante encabritado de que lo hicieran sentir inferior a Naruto.

-A qué hora sales idiota?

-A las tres, imbécil...

-Ahí estaré afuera esperándote- dijo amenazante- y tendrás que aceptar sin protestar las cosas que te vaya a decir...

-No estoy estúpido, ¿porqué haría eso? -le recriminó.

-Porqué YO lo digo- le respondió sin pelos en la lengua y Sasuke rechinó los dientes; al ver que no dijo más nada, Shikamaru sonrió por dentro, ya comenzaba a adivinar cómo era el temperamento y personalidad del chico y sí esto era así cómo decía, le iba a ser muy sencillo el manejarlo- mañana quizás no pueda salir Naruto, pues acabo de recordar que tengo unos pendientes en casa- le dijo ahora al rubio- pero te agradezco de cualquier forma.

-Bueno, entonces solo te esperaré a ti, Choji -le sonrió- ¿si vas a poder salir con nosotros mañana, dattebayo?

-Claro- sonrió Choji, Sasuke aún seguía encamotado viendo a Shikamaru.

-Yo a ti te veo el lunes fuera de tu "colegio privado"... zoquete- dijo Shikamaru enrabietando al chico- más vale que salgas pronto.

-No me estés dando órdenes... -le reclamó.

-Te lo estoy sugiriendo.

-Quizás te quedes ahí como imbécil esperándome -sonrió Sasuke sarcástico.

-Sé que no lo harás -le dijo mirándolo fijamente y sin vacilar en la voz; Sasuke frunció la nariz y se cruzó de brazos ofendido. Shikamaru volteó hacia Naruto sonriendo- gracias por todo Naruto, nos veremos después.

-Claro Shikamaru -le sonrió- a ver si quedamos otro día para salir entonces.

-Por supuesto -dijo y se subieron ambos chicos a sus bicicletas- solo nos ponemos de acuerdo y nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana Naruto- se despidió Choji, el rubio le sonrió. Ambos chicos se alejaron mientras Naruto los miraba con extrañeza, le había resultado bastante extraña la actitud de Shikamaru y Sasuke.

-¿Entonces, saldrás el lunes con Shikamaru después de clases, Sasuke?- vio como el pelinegro suspiró fastidiado y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso parece... -respondió de mal modo.

-Creo que Sakura se va a enojar...

-No es mi problema -dijo y se recargó en su auto- no entiendo cómo siempre termino metido en estas cosas... -Naruto sonrió viendo a su amigo.

-Vamos, tal vez te la pases bien con Shikamaru, a mí me cayó muy bien, dattebayo!

-Eres tan conformista, Naruto...

-Ven, te invito a cenar a mi casa Sasuke -le sonrió y ambos chicos entraron a la casa de Naruto mientras Sasuke sentía algo que no sabía sí interpretar como nervios o mariposas en su estómago. Choji conducía su bicicleta aún viendo de vez en cuando a Shikamaru, se veía pensativo y fastidiado.

-¿Porqué invitaste a comer el lunes a ese chico, Shikamaru?

-No lo sé- dijo fastidiado- es sólo que me hace desesperar; no me gusta cómo se expresa ni lo que piensa de las personas cómo nosotros, Choji.

-¿Cómo nosotros?

-Sí, maldito adinerado de mierda -refunfuño Shikamaru- le voy a mostrar que nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

-Yo creo que van a ser problemas wey, mejor así déjalo y di que no pudiste ir el lunes porque te pusiste malo...

-Estás estúpido si piensas que me voy a echar para atrás Choji, sí alguien se va a arrepentir es él, voy a hacer que se trague todas sus palabras...

-Bueno... tu sabes -suspiró- mira, parece que hay alguien esperándote en tu casa -dijo Choji y Shikamaru pudo ver que efectivamente, había alguien sentado en la banqueta de su casa y esperando a que llegara. Se bajaron de las bicicletas y vieron que era Neji.

-Eh, Neji, qué onda, qué haces wey? -lo saludó Shikamaru, el chico le sonrió.

-Nada, vine a platicar pero tu madre me dijo que te habías salido y que nunca le hacías caso, qué te había ordenado que llegaras temprano para limpiar tu cuarto y que siempre la desobedeces -Neji sonrió- bueno, ya sabes todo lo que te dice.

-Sí... -Shikamaru suspiró- y es peor con mi padre...

-¿No quieren ir a cenar a mi casa? -los invitó de pronto Choji- mi madre iba a hacerme ramen!

-Yo no puedo -dijo Shikamaru- no quiero hacer enojar más a mi madre... mejor vayan ustedes.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo acepto tu invitación Choji -le sonrió. Ambos chicos se alejaron dejando a Shikamaru mirándolos aún de pie fuera de su casa. Dejó su bicicleta en el patio delantero y entró a su casa. Al parecer las cosas estaban tranquilas y antes de cenar, prefirió ordenar su habitación para evitar regaños innecesarios y después pasar al pequeño comedor para tomar el alimento.

Esa noche Shikamaru se acostó en la cama con muchas cosas en la cabeza, primero, había visto que realmente no todas las personas eran tan superficiales y más importante que la apariencia, consideraban de mucha mayor importancia la amistad y el interior de ellas; esto en el caso de Naruto y Kakashi, los cuales le caían muy bien. Pero en el caso de Sasuke, en éste sí que era todo lo contrario, era un muchacho problemático, orgulloso, rencoroso y altivo; aún Shikamaru se pensaba cómo había sido capaz de invitarlo a comer... pero en fin, solo era una comida para callarle la boca y ya no anduviera juzgando a la gente, además, no era una cita, claro que no.

* * *

_¿Han llegado hasta aquí sin querer matarme? Bien! esta un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro escribir, y espero no haberlos dejado maldiciendo por dentro por haberlo leído XDD, bueno, entonces aquí Shikamaru es la primera vez que conoce a Sasuke y ambos chicos sienten atracción pero son demasiado orgullosos u obstinados para reconocerlo, más en el caso de Sasuke, que en esta historia es el que se ha empezado a enamorar primero de Shikamaru; y es que el Uchiha necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de someterlo, quizás por eso lo enamoró... bueno eso digo... en fin, espero que les haya gustado! ^^_


End file.
